<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Paradise XIII: All We Need by FictionWriterD</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530033">Paradise XIII: All We Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD'>FictionWriterD</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paradise [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XIII</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Romance</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:34:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,826</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26530033</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FictionWriterD/pseuds/FictionWriterD</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Snow looks to have some fun with Serah despite their circumstances being mysterious-if not opportunistic-and they hope to make the best of it despite the obstacles of another troublesome woman... / SnowxSerah, Lemon</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Serah Farron/Snow Villiers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Paradise [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561291</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Breakfast had been quick for Snow. He was eager to get going and take a look around the island, which he had stumbled upon totally by accident. Travelling through time had its weird share of exotic places, and even though he had thought he was heading in the right direction when he found the place. Even though he had found it by chance he was still grateful. He needed a break.</p><p>'Well, not just me, but Serah too,' he thought, thinking of his fiancé.</p><p>A nervous voice muffled from being behind a door graced Snow's ears. "Snow...I'm not sure this is a good idea."</p><p>Speaking of Serah, Snow thought as he went from the open balcony doors and stood outside the bathroom door. Serah was currently in the bathroom with the door shut and locked.</p><p>Snow stood before the door with his hands on his hips. "What's wrong?"</p><p>"This suit...it's a bit revealing for me," she replied rather sheepishly.</p><p>Another voice from inside the bathroom was heard, a squeaky voice of a moogle. "Miss Serah please these are as conservative as we could find for you."</p><p>It was the moogle of the resort that had been assigned to assist the couple as they stayed in the room. Her name was Moggy and she was helping Serah try on some swimsuits she had brought along to try on.</p><p>Serah was obviously not happy, "You sure? I swear I'd be better off going without anything on at this rate!"</p><p>Snow quietly chuckled to himself. He had not seen what swimsuits Serah was trying on, he told her it didn't matter to him whatever she chose to wear as long as she liked it. But that meant for the last hour she had to have tried on at least a dozen different suits. It didn't bother him however, he was willing to wait. It was better than going to enjoy the island alone, anyway.</p><p>"Kupo, this pink set is rather new...made for a tropical environment like this kupo..." Moggy said nervously.</p><p>For once Serah didn't seem upset, "This would be the thirteenth suit...wonder if that's lucky or not..." She seemed more concerned of a superstition than what she'd look like, and that made Snow smile.</p><p>"Think you found one?" He asked as he went and sat down at the table behind him.</p><p>"I think so," she replied, still sounding a bit nervous.</p><p>A few minutes of rustling clothes water and Snow heard the door lock click and he raised his head.</p><p>The door opened and out first came Moggy, "Miss Serah, you look so adorable, kupo! The men on the island won't be able to take their eyes off you, kupo!"</p><p>"I sincerely hope you're wrong," Serah said as she stepped out from the bathroom.</p><p>Snow's mouth was slightly open as he saw his fiancé wearing a two piece pink bikini. The top was a strapped top that was a mix of pink and crystal blue colors, while she had a shear pink cloth skirt that went around most of her waist. The skirt was open in the front and revealed the same colored bottoms. The suit was, against Serah's wishes, tight as it could be on her slim form, especially on the bottom which was the reason for the skirt.</p><p>Serah stood like a statue with her arms to her sides, and she looked at Snow with a pleading expression and she was shaking from head to toe. "W-What do you think?"</p><p>She looked as if he answered wrong she'd fall to pieces, that or be angry with him, and Snow didn't want to be around Serah when she was angry. she was exceptionally scary when she was mad.</p><p>"Of course!" He answered enthusiastically. "Adorable is right."</p><p>She settled down a little bit, and took a deep breath, "Good, because this was the only one they had left that would fit me." Serah spun in a slow circle. The skirt had been her idea, as she didn't like her backside being stared at when she eventually went down to the beach with Snow. She was beginning to feel more confident in herself right now after Snow's complimentary remarks.</p><p>"So, we about ready to go yet?"</p><p>The moogle spun in a circle, "Once all the breakfast carts have been returned the resort will open and you can go anywhere you wish, kupo."</p><p>Serah went back into the bathroom to grab her sandals, "Guess that's to avoid a traffic jam when we all come out, huh."</p><p>"That's right, kupo," said Moggy as she went over to her cart. "It's my time to report in. I hope you enjoy your time and stay at Mog's Resort, kupo!"</p><p>Moggy left with her cart and Snow went into the bathroom to change. Unlike Serah he had only one suit to wear, a pair of black shorts that reached his ankles. He had thrown his black trench coat onto the bed earlier. He was in and out in less than ten minutes, and Serah waited for him.</p><p>He was enthusiastic about the upcoming trip to the beach. "Who would have thought that getting lost during our trip through the Historcrux would lead us to a place like this?"</p><p>"One of the few times I thought we'd be stuck in time, and instead we ended up in an island paradise," Serah said, remembering when they had arrived on the island the night before. The trip through the Historcrux had exhausted them both and so they rested wherever they could. Luckily the moogles were willing to let them stay for free at the resort. Serah had thought it was a trap but she gave up the moment her sore muscles made contact with the feather bed.</p><p>Waking up the following morning she thought Snow would have wanted to leave to help Serah's sister Lightning, but it was at the insistence of Mog (Serah's guardian moogle) that they remain and have some fun as they may not have time for it later.</p><p>Serah went on over to the balcony doors, and peered out at the beach and ocean that would soon be open to them. "Think it's okay that we actually stay here for now? I mean, Lightning's counting on us."</p><p>Snow came from the bathroom, having heard what she said, "Don't worry, if I know your sister like I do, she would say let us have our fun. Besides, the resort is letting us stay for three full days. That should be enough time to relax, right?"</p><p>Serah nodded, "Yeah, it does. I suppose going through time so much does wear a person out."</p><p>"Right," he said putting his arm around Serah and pulling her to him. They were ready for fun.</p><p>Now all they had to do was wait for the call, and then they would have their time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Right after Serah and Snow finished their breakfast they could hardly contain their enthusiasm for going out to the sand. Serah had finally gotten her choice of swimsuit and was ready for the fun in the sun she was expecting.</p><p>Serah's skirt swayed in the tropical breeze the moment she stepped outside the Resort. Her home in Bodhum was near the ocean and being out in the sand of even this foreign place gave her a sense of familiarity. Of course the only thing missing was the fireworks display. The lucky fireworks that everyone believed in with some strange superstition. Serah hadn't always believed in that power but she did get engaged the night she prayed before them so there must be some truth to the stories.</p><p>Snow had changed into a pair of black and sky blue swim shorts and joined his fiancé out on the sandy beach. She was out up to her ankles in sea water but from the bright smile she had on her face that she was in a very good mood.</p><p>While the sand was getting hot Snow didn't find it to be a nuisance and he joined Serah at the water's edge. We'll we're here, so where should we go first?"</p><p>Serah put her hands behind her back. She thought for a moment before answering, "Seven days of this place…not sure where to start to be honest."</p><p>Snow looked around, spotting a wooden shack that appeared to be part of an outdoor café. "How about there? I mean it's not luxurious but it's a start."</p><p>Serah turned and saw the café, the wooden shack that wasn't as flashy as the rest of the resort but it was certainly unique with its bamboo tables and chairs on the sand. Umbrellas provided protection from the sun at each table and a single moogle was providing ice cream and cold drinks from behind the counter. She didn't have to think long for her answer. "Sure, why not?"</p><p>The two went over to the café and were greeted by the moogle behind the counter. "Call me Mogger and I'm the café manager. How can I help you today, kupo?"</p><p>Serah was going to ask for something first but Snow beat her to it, "Two ice cold waters, this place is hot."</p><p>Mogger went to do the order, coming back with two glasses filled with ice cubes and fresh water. "Better drink these fast, kupo. The heat here tends to be overwhelming to those not keeping themselves hydrated enough."</p><p>Snow took his drink and handed Serah hers, addressing the moogle, "Thanks, we'll be back for more."</p><p>The two found a spot near a few coconut trees with a table underneath it lacking an umbrella. The wind started to pick up, and yet it didn't feel any cooler. Thanks to the shade of the trees Serah was able to enjoy her drink.</p><p>"Well, this is our first day here, and yet there is so much to do I don't know where to start," Serah said, relaxing in her chair.</p><p>Snow had to agree, with the size of the island it would take more than a couple days to explore it fully. Still he couldn't wait to check out.</p><p>Serah however seemed a bit down, like she wasn't enjoying herself all of a sudden.</p><p>Snow didn't have to wait long to receive an answer as to why.</p><p>"Should we be here…doing all this though? What about my sister?"</p><p>Snow sighed, "We're going to find her, Serah, somehow…but—" he stopped to catch his breath. "I was hoping we'd have this moment for just us, you know? With all that has happened since we got engaged it's been hard for us. I was hoping we'd take the chance and enjoy it."</p><p>Lightning had been on Serah's mind ever since she woke up on the island, and now she was beginning to wonder if she could be happy with all the worrying she was bound to be doing during her stay.</p><p>So much so, she couldn't answer Snow with an honest answer.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>